Blast from the past
by rebeccag239
Summary: Wemma AU. Emma and Will date as teenagers however are then split apart. Years later they reunite as collegues however they are both in different siuations. Can they get back together again?
1. Farewells and reunions

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

New fic time. This one is again AU but after the first chapter is set in a school but only has the characters of Emma and Will but Will does run a glee club and Emma is a guidance counsellor. Basically Emma and Will date when they are teenagers but then something happens to pull them apart. Then they meet again when they are adults but then you will have to carry on reading to find out. Chapters wise I am thinking between 15-20 chapters but might be shorter depending on how it's going

Blast from the past!

Chapter one: Farewells and reunions

"So what are you going to do when we leave high school" Emma glanced up at Will as the pair of them stroll across the courtyard. It was a bright summer evening and the pair had just finished their first year of high school

"I`m not sure" Will paused "I would like to teach though. That has always been my dream"

"Well why don't you?. You have two years to figure things out" Emma smiles brightly

"I just don't want to leave you. And I know I will if I go to college. You can't really do teaching courses around here" Will glanced up at his girlfriend

"Yeah but that is two years away. Who knows what the future holds" Emma smiles as they stroll around the courtyard then Emma glances up curiously as she spots her older sister Megan walk up to her

"Mom wants to meet up with us. So say goodbye to your little boyfriend and come home" Megan says annoyed

"Wonder what mom wants with us" Emma murmurs as Will smiles at her

"Meet you at school tomorrow for the last day" Will glances at Emma who nods

"Of course" she smiles as the pair kiss softly and then Emma walks off with Megan leaving Will alone.

The next day appears and Will strolls to school whistling softly. He goes into his home room and waits there glancing at the other students who all come into the home room excited for the summer holidays. However there was no Emma. Curious Will walks up to the homeroom teacher

"Sir did Emma ring in ill today?" Will replies as Emma was hardly off school ill

"Did she not contact you?" the homeroom teacher replies as it was well known Emma and Will were dating. Will shakes his head "Her mother and father contacted us to say they were pulling Emma and Megan out of school because they were being transferred. I don't know why she didn't contact you but that's the reason why she isn't here." He glances sympathetically at Will who nods however his heart is breaking and decides during the first period to write Emma a letter and try and get the office to give her new address. However that came to nothing and Will was left to miss his best friend and girlfriend and wonder if he would ever see her again. Unbeknown to Will he would one day

(It was several years down the line and Will had become a teacher and was teaching at the high school he and Emma had attended. He had also got engaged to Lyndsay the school nurse but the pair of them hadn't set a date yet. That day however his life was however set to change…)

"William!" the principal Principal Rogers smiled brightly as he clapped the younger male on the shoulder "Could I have a word?"

"Y-Yeah sure" Will replied coughing slightly from the slap on the shoulder. The Principal grinned as he walked down the corridor followed by Will who entered the office

"Now I have a favour to ask you. We have the new guidance counsellor starting today but since the last one only lasted a week since the kids thought it was a good idea to post notes and to drive her out of town" Principal Rogers started saying however Will`s confused look stopped him talking

"But to be honest I don't think she was quite right for the job. I think she had some problems" Will replied

"Anyway I wanted you to just look after the new one for the week. Just show her the school, the faculty office and just let her settle in. I know you Will and I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think that you could do it! He grinned

"Ok" Will replied. He knew that he wasn't sure about telling Lyndsay especially as they just had a row about not setting the date for the wedding but he knew he couldn't leave this poor girl in the lurch. Principal Rogers smiled brightly as Will excited his office and made his way down to the guidance counsellor's office. He was nearly there when he saw the door open slowly and a head of bright red hair came out of the office carrying a box

"No it can't be" Will thought. If it was who he thought it was, he hadn't seen her for over fifteen years. The head then turned and Will recognised the big brown eyes and knew he had found her

"Emma" he whispered and Emma nearly dropped the box

"Will?" she whispered and Will nodded "But how?" he said curiously

"I work here. And the Principal asked me if I would look after the new guidance counsellor which is I`m guessing you…." Will trailed off

"Y-Yes I transferred here. Look why don't you come in my office" Emma replied as Will entered the office

"This is so weird!" Will exclaimed "I mean not in a bad way but I mean." He smiled softly at her

"I didn't mean to not contact you, you know" Emma replied "My mom and dad just landed it on me we were moving the next day and since there were no cellphones then I couldn't just ring you. If I could have contacted you, you know I wish I could. I guess you got your dream of being a teacher" she replied squirting some hand sanitizer into her hands

"Yeah I did. I guess you became a guidance counsellor then" Will replied. Emma nodded

"Yeah I got into it through my guidance counsellor at the high school I moved to. She inspired me and felt that this was my calling. I do enjoy it though" Emma replied

"Shoot look at the time. I need to go to class. But meet at dinner" Will replied. Emma nodded

"Wouldn't miss it" she replied. The pair shoot a look and a smile as Will exited the office and then Emma gives a sigh and a smile

(Lunch time arrives and Emma is the first to arrive. Looking around the faculty lounge she finds a small table and waits for Will. However a burly woman sits at the table with them)

"Do you mind if I sit here" she glances at Emma who shakes her head

"No sure" she replies as Will walks into the faculty lounge and smiles as he spots Emma and the woman

"Emma oh you met Kathy. She`s my best friend at the school and the gym teacher. Kathy this is Emma the new guidance counsellor" Kathy smiles warmly at Emma as Will had mentioned her in the past however Emma didn't know that

"So enjoying your first day" Kathy smiles at Emma who nods

"Yeah" she replies "I mean a new school new children that's hard but everything else has been great. It seems like a really great school" she smiles

"So anyone in your life" Kathy gets straight to the point as Will chokes on in his sandwich. Emma shakes her head

"No. I have had a few boyfriends but nothing too serious." Will was about to open his mouth when Lyndsay his fiancé walks into the faculty lounge

"Hey sweetie" she smiles at Will "Look I found this fantastic venue for the wedding. But I'll tell you after work. I'll see you later" she blows a kiss at Will as she leaves the faculty lounge

"Who is that?" Emma says curiously

"That is my fiancée Lyndsay" Will replies. Emma nods knowing that he didn't want to say anything else till later however she felt quite flat about that. She thought Will would have someone and he wouldn't stay single forever however she felt quite sad about it

Next time

Emma tries to get over the fact that Will is engaged and tries to get into other school activities. Meanwhile Lyndsay sees Will and Emma interacting and she confronts Will at home about their background and he tells her about them dating

There you go Hope you all liked it. I know that the first chapter can be a bit slow but hopefully the next few chapters can get the pace going. Anyway please review and hopefully the next chapter should be out soon


	2. Pasts revealed

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hi everyone so sorry this was updated so late my computer broke and it's still broke but I have found a different computer and hopefully I can still update while my computer is not working. Anyway please enjoy

Blast from the past

Ch2: Pasts revealed

"I am so sorry about that!" Will apologised to Emma as they walked back to her office. Emma entered the office and Will closed the door behind her

"N-No that's ok. I mean you weren't going to be available forever" Emma gave a small smile "So tell me. How did you two meet?"

"She`s the school nurse we met through the school and we just grew closer and closer. We got engaged two years ago however we haven't been able to set a date yet" Will sighed

"And she doesn't mind you two not setting a date yet" Emma laughed

"She keeps bringing it up" Will shook his head "I mean sometimes I don't understand why girls want to get married so quickly. Sometimes planning something out takes time"

"Maybe she feels that she is going to lose you and that she wants to get you before it's too late" Emma replied wisely

"No Lyndsay knows I`m faithful so I don't really know" Will trailed off as he glanced at his watch and realised he only had five minutes of his lunch break left "Shoot I really have to go. Ill see you tomorrow Emma" he glanced at his ex girlfriend who nodded

"Yeah sure. I might check out a few clubs see if any need any new people running them. I might even meet some new people" Emma smiled

"That might not be such a bad idea" Will replied. He then shut the door off the office behind him and made his way to his Spanish classroom. Emma then sat back in her chair and gave a heavy sigh. She knew in her heart of hearts that Will would be picked up but somewhere within her she was hopeful that Will might not be and they would be able to pick up their relationship from high school. However she knew that she wanted to keep her promise and she picked up the weekly school newspaper to see if there was any clubs that she could take over

"Gardening club no too dirty. Politics club not really my thing. AV club too geeky for my liking" Emma mused. However there was one club that took her interest and she glanced at who was leading it and she knew she must express an interest. Plus she knew that it was only an assistant job but she knew she could learn on the job and become a better teacher from this. However a knock on the door from a student broke her thought and knew she must fill in the form maybe after school had ended

"Lyndsay I`m home! Will called out as he entered the apartment that he and his fiancée shared

"Oh hello sweetie. How was your day" Lyndsay replied as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on and placed the magazine she was reading on the chair

"You came in the faculty lounge at lunch" Will said puzzled

"I meant in your lessons and in the Glee club" Lyndsay said playfully as she softly kissed him as Will softly chuckled

"Oh all that went well. The kids all were good for once and we finally made some tracks in getting a setlist for Regionals. I just haven't got an assistant yet but I` m sure one will come along" Will replied placing his coat on the back of the chair

"Oh that's good" Lyndsay clapped her hands "I did want to ask about the girl you was sat with at lunch"

"Kathy?" Will said confused

"No I know Kathy" Lyndsay gave a sharp laugh "No the pretty girl you was sat with"

"Emma…." Will replied "Lynds no she`s the new guidance counsellor. Principal Rogers wanted me to show her around and the fact that I knew her already helped as well. But nothing is going on!" he exclaimed however she knew her fiancée was lying

"You're lying" she replied and Will flushed "Tell me Will!" she exclaimed

"Ok we dated in high school" Will replied "But then she had to go away with her mom and dad however that was the first time I have seen her for years. That is the honest truth Lyndsay" he placed his hand in his fiancées and she looked up at him

"Ok I believe you" she replied "However I don't trust her, I know women and girls like her Will and she won't stop until she has got you. So I would like you not to interact with her unless it's something to do with school. I mean you have only met one day it can't be that hard"

"Lyndsay" Will started to say

"Or I will break off the engagement. So it's your choice. I have to go and run a bath now" she softly kissed Will on the cheek before heading upstairs leaving Will on his own. He sighed he didn't want to lose Emma as he had only got back to know her after all these years however he loved Lyndsay and he also didn't want to lose her either. Giving an heavy sigh he ran his hands through his hair and then decided to do some marking before it got too late in the evening to mark the books

"Good morning!" Kathy said cheerfully as she entered Will`s Spanish room

"Huh sorry Kathy I was miles away" Will replied confused

"No sleep last night" Kathy clicked her tongue and Will shook his head

"N-No I just have a few things on my mind that's all" he sighed

"Tell your aunty Kathy all about it" Kathy smiled sympathetically and Will sighed heavily

"Emma who you met yesterday we used to date in high school. I told Lyndsay about that and she basically flipped and said it's either her or Emma. But I really want to keep in contact with Emma" Will sighed

"This is a problem" Kathy sighed. "Why don't you…" she was about to say when she heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Emma standing there

"Ill leave you two alone" Kathy smiled and left the room leaving Will and Emma alone

"Did I interrupt something" Emma said confused

"N-No Kathy just wanted to ask me something about the football team. How was your first day?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded

"Yeah good. I mean some of the kids have their problems I mean I give guidance I am a guidance counsellor after all" Emma gave a small smile and Will gave a small chuckle

"That you are" he replied "Listen Emma I need to tell you something…"

"N-No I need to give you something" Emma said brightly and handed a application form into Will`s hands

"What is this?" he replied confused

"I saw in the school magazine that you needed an assistant for the Glee club and I know that I don't have any experience of music or anything but I thought that maybe we could use it to give our friendship another try. I mean if you already have someone I know there's the interview process and everything…" Emma was babbling but Will lifted an hand up to shush his friend

"Ill read the form and let you know soon" he replied and Emma nodded

"I won't mind you know if you say no" she replied before leaving the classroom leaving Will on his own. He was going to let Emma know that he couldn't speak to her anymore however after her applying and he knew he wasn't going to get anymore applications not from the school anyway. He knew that the glee club wasn't popular however he wasn't sure that Lyndsay was going to take him and Emma working closely together. However he hoped she would understand given how unpopular the glee club was in the school.

Next time

Emma is delighted when Will informs her she got the assistant job meanwhile Lyndsay also finds out and decides to pretend to be happy however she also decides to put a plan into place to keep an eye on her fiancée.

And that is that. Hopefully the next chapter should be up sometime this week and then I will be back on track regarding with updating. However after next week I have another eye operation and then I am going on vacation so maybe the updates might stop for a week. Anyway please review and hopefully I should have the next chapter done as soon as I can. I can only apologise for the break and hope you all can understand I should be back to normal as soon as I can.


	3. Digging up dirt

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter three, I know it's a quick update but now I`m back on track with weekly updating. Anyway hope you enjoy

Blast from the past

Chapter three: Digging up dirt

"Morning sweetie" Lyndsay says brightly as she wanders into the living area of their apartment. Will turned his head as he spotted his fiancée walking towards him and the look on Will`s face gave her cause for concern "You ok" Lyndsay says concerned

"Huh yeah just thinking about something" Will rubbed his head

"Tell me" Lyndsay cooed and Will blanched. He couldn't tell Lyndsay about Emma and the assistant role especially after what happened last week and their row. But he needed to tell someone

"Seriously its nothing" he gave a small smile and Lyndsay sighed

"Ok you win" she replied "So what do you want to do this weekend" she gave a small smile

"Can we just stop in and get a takeaway tomorrow night. I have so much marking. Maybe you could go to the mall with your friends" Will suggested and Lyndsay gave a small nod

"I do have some spare cash I could spend. Maybe I could spend it on you" she gave a suggestive look to Will who gave a grin and then Will headed into the bathroom to run a shower. However Lyndsay knew something wasn't up. She knew that she needed to dig up dirt on Emma, if that was even her real name, and see what her background was. She needed to know everything about her so that she could be one step ahead of her.

Smirking Lyndsay picked up her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello" she replied "Yes I would like to order a private investigator. The follower?. Emma Pilshury. Yes I will be in touch" she replied as she hung up and then placed the cell phone back onto the table. Feeling satisfied with herself Lyndsay headed into the hallway of the apartment and was surprised to see Will coming out of the bedroom

"Can I go in now?" Lyndsay pointed towards the bathroom and Will nodded having no idea what his fiancée was up to. He then headed into the living room to pick up some marking before he got too tired not to mark

"Did you have a good weekend?" Emma said politely to Will as they sat around the faculty lounge table. Will shrugged as he bit into his sandwich

"It was ok" he mumbled as he chewed the sandwich "Me and Lyndsay just hung out and ordered Chinese for dinner."

"Ooh I like Chinese" Kathy grinned "Oops sorry me interrupting again." She said apologetically

"N-No Kathy sit down there" Will gave a sharp laugh as he pointed to the chair next to him opposite from Emma. Kathy sat down on the chair and pulled out her protein shake

"So Emma. Did you choose a club yet" Kathy smiled at the younger girl

"N-No I sent some applications off but nothing has come back yet…." Emma trailed off as she glanced at Will hoping Kathy wouldn't notice. However Kathy wasn't as stupid as she looked and she knew there was something hanging between Emma and Will

"That's a shame" Kathy smiled concerned "Hey Will has an opening in the Glee club maybe you could. OW" she exclaimed as she rubbed her foot and she glared at Will who was sipping his soda

"Oh does he" Emma smiled and again glanced at Will hoping for some sort of sign but there was no sign of either yes or no from Will

"Yes he does" Kathy groaned "I need to go to the nurse's office so your fiancée might be seeing me soon William" she glared at her friend as she walked out of the faculty lounge

"Did you really kick her" Emma replied wide eyed "That was mean Will!" she exclaimed "Anyway now Kathy has gone. Is it a yes or a no" she smiled wide eyed

"I don't know yet it's complicated" Will sighed

"How complicated. There aren't many people in the school who want to help out the glee club. I`m not being nasty Will but it isn't the coolest club in school" Emma rolled her eyes

"Fine. Just give me one moment and I`ll tell you" Will replied as he swallowed his sandwich and then the pair walked off to the choir room

"Ok you got it. There wasn't any other candidates anyway so you automatically qualify" Will replied

"Really!" Emma gasped "Oh thank you Will I promise I will try really hard and help out and not be late and" she was silenced by Will placing a finger on her lips

"Just come and be the girl that I know that you are" he smiled and Emma engulfed him in a hug. However the hug was broken apart by a knock on the door and Kathy poking her head

"Sorry!" Kathy exclaimed apologetic "I just came to say that the foot is all better" she smiled

"I better go" Emma blushed as she dashed out of the choir room and Kathy glanced at Will suspiciously

"Ok fine I gave Emma the assistant job. Nobody else wanted it anyway and I can prove that to Lyndsay. I think she will prefer me had someone helping me than someone not helping" Will flatly said

"Just be careful Will" Kathy wisely said as she walked out of the choir room leaving Will on his own. He sighed knowing that he wanted both girls in his life but for some reason Lyndsay didn't trust Emma.

"Oh Kathy!" Emma called after the burly football coach as she ran down the corridor "I had one of the footballers in this afternoon wanting some advice and I just wanted to pick your brains for a little bit"

"Yeah ok" Kathy nodded "But before that could I have a word with you" Emma nodded and the pair went into Emma`s office

"So what do you want" Emma replied her eyes wide

"I don't really know you. All I know is that you were friends with Will" Kathy started to say

"Not just friends. We dated for a few months" Emma replied "Look Kathy I know that you are friends with Lyndsay as well as Will but I don't want to get between them. I know he is engaged but I wouldn't go looking for trouble. All I want is to spend time with Will and to be his friend. And that is the truth" she gave a small smile and Kathy gave a sigh glancing at Emma and knew that she was telling the truth

"I believe you" she replied "I guess we don't really know you but now we have talked and I guess I was wrong to doubt you"

"I think I would do the same really. No one really knows anyone until they have spent a few months in their company" Emma replied wisely and both her and Kathy shot a smile at one another

"And that is why you are the guidance counsellor and I am just a football coach. I couldn't say anything like that for any money" Kathy replied

"Well I try my best. Sometimes the kids don't treat me seriously though" Emma sighed and Kathy patted her friends hand who jumped slightly

"Sorry" Kathy gave a slight apology and removed her hand from Emma`s "I better go before I get into trouble" Kathy gave an hearty laugh as she got up from her chair and walked out of Emma`s office

"Yeah I better get my notes in order before I lose them too" Emma thought to herself as she got out one of her files and started to organise the students into alphabetical order. Meanwhile Will was in the choir room speaking to the kids about the new assistant they would be meeting in the next couple of weeks however the kids didn't seem very interested in what their choir master was talking about. Lyndsay was in her office checking through her emails and groaning when she realised that the guy she had hired hadn't picked up any information yet. Everyone was very busy in their very many lives however everyone knows that can't happen for long.

Next time

The follower gives his details to Lyndsay who then needs to make a choice whenever to tell Will her findings or not. Meanwhile Will introduces Emma to the kids

And there you go. Now after the next chapter there will be a small hiatus as I have another eye operation next Wednesday and then on the Saturday I am going on vacation for a week so hopefully when I return from my vacation I should update then. But there will be an update this weekend so keep your eyes peeled for that and as always don't forget to review so until next time!


	4. Revealing all

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter four. Now I know it's again another quick update but after this one there will be a small break but I will explain at the end of the chapter

Blast from the past

Chapter four: Revealing all

It had been a few days and Lyndsay was off work for a few days as she had decided to use a few holidays off. However she had decided to get back in contact with the follower to see if he had found any more information. The door bell of the apartment rang and Lyndsay went to answer it and came back with him

"Well" Lyndsay crossed her arms "Did you find any more information out"

"No" the man shook his head "Miss Pillsbury is clean of anything untoward. She left Lima when she was 16 and completed high school then trained to be a guidance counsellor. I didn't find any significant relationships however I didn't really scour that very well. But yeah no drug problems no arrests. She just seemed like a nice normal girl"

"Oh" Lyndsay looked upset "I mean she just seems just too good to be true"

"Some people are" the man said wistfully

"How would you like me to pay you" Lyndsay replied and the man shook his head

"Don't bother" he replied "I didn't find anything out of importance so there isn't any reason for me to be paid. Just hope you and your fiancée have a great life together"

"If you are sure" Lyndsay paused and the man nodded "Oh thank you so much" Lyndsay breathed a sigh of relief "I mean we don t have money troubles but like you said you didn't find anything so why should I pay you"

The man then left the apartment and Lyndsay wandered into her living area and sank into her sofa nursing a cup of coffee. She felt kinda stupid for trying to dig dirt up on Emma and she now knew that Emma had nothing to hide just a nice normal person. Lyndsay however decided not to tell Will as she knew he wouldn't realise why she decided to follow Emma and the pair could have another row again and Lyndsay didn't want that not since she and Will had managed to get things back on track. Also she decided that she would let Will and Emma hang out with one another unbeknown to the fact that Will had decided to ask Emma to be his assistant

"Now the kids are really nice but some of them might not be very interested" Will warned Emma

"Don't worry. They are kids after all" she smiled

"I just want them to know that another person will be helping me and therefore will be helping them with Regionals. Just so they have some forewarning" Will replied

"Look ok" Emma turned to Will who face smiled as she had only put a little bit of makeup on but it made her look a lot fresher.

"Y-yeah you look fine" Will cleared his throat as he opened the door of the office and she and Will stepped outside walking down the corridor towards the choir room

"Ill go in and then you can come in" Will smiled at Emma and she nodded. Emma then waited outside as Will walked into the choir room where there was a small group of seven or eight children sat around

"No Anna, Katrina, Chelsea or Georgina" Will scanned the room for the four Cheerios and a small petite girl with blonde hair shook her head

"Cheerio practise Mr Schue" she explained and Will sighed. It was customary for even if you were in one or more clubs you had to have practise once a week

"Ok thanks for that Janey" he smiled at the younger girl "I guess we will have to have practise without them then"

"Ill inform Anna later" one of the footballers smirked and Will raised an eyebrow to him

"Yuck too much information Josh" Janey rolled her eyes

"Anyway what I called you all here for is to introduce you to our new assistant who will be helping me with Regionals prep and also could help you as well" Will smiled

"Is it your fiancee the hot nurse" Josh called out

"No Josh she isn't it but I would like to introduce Miss Pillsbury" Will clapped his hands and only Janey, the guy sitting next to Janey Adam and a brunette girl who Will didn't know clapped as Emma entered the room and stood next to Will

"Miss Pillsbury will be joining us once a week and more as we lead up to Regionals. I was just wondering if you had anything to ask her" Will asked the group and immediately Josh stuck his hand in the air

"Are you available as you are mighty fine" he winked at Emma

"Josh you have a girlfriend if you have forgotten. And beside isn't she older than you" Janey glared at Josh "I mean nothing against your age" she apologised to Emma

"No actually I do have a boyfriend. But I am very glad you asked that" she smiled at Josh and then took a question from one of the other girls in the room. After all the questions had been answered Will and Emma sat in the choir room

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Will glanced at Emma who looked slightly confused

"What N-No that was to take Josh off the scent. That was quite embarrassing by the way. No, no boyfriend yet anyway" Emma gave a small smile and Will felt quite relieved.

"I better get texted me and said I need to get home straight away" Will replied

"I better get home too" Emma added as the pair stood up and both made their way out of the choir room. However Will was still unsure why his heart skipped a beat when Emma had told Josh that she had a boyfriend despite him engaged and decided to hide these lingering feelings inside him.

"Lyndsay!" Will called to his fiancée as he entered the apartment and smiled when he spotted her making some food

"Oh your home" she said relieved "Just let me put this in the oven and then we can sit down. How was Glee club rehearsals?"

"Oh good" Will replied "I need to tell you something about that actually" Lyndsay then put the food in the oven and then the pair made their way into the living room

"I put some letters out a few weeks ago about wanting an assistant for the Glee club especially with Regionals coming up" Will explained

"I know. You told me that weeks ago" Lyndsay replied confused

"Ok so I didn't get any replies and I was starting to get quite worried however I got a reply back last week. The only problem was it was from Emma and I know that you said I wasn't to have any contact with her so…" Will was starting to panic

"It's ok. If you want Emma to be the assistant I won't stand in your way, I realised last week that I was quite selfish and I don't want you to be unhappy. I know you and Emma were old friends and the fact that you dated doesn't matter to me" Lyndsay smiled

"Are you sure?. Because I mean I don't want you to be unhappy as well. And I did give her the role as well so I am really glad that you don't mind now" Will said relieved

"No. I'm happy if you are" Lyndsay gave a smile and the pair leaned in for an hug

"So what`s for the evening meal" Will murmured

"I think we can leave that for a bit later" Lyndsay whispered. Everything seemed happy between them at the moment but for how long can that last for?

Next time

Emma goes shopping for an outfit and bumps into Janey and her boyfriend. Meanwhile Lyndsay and Will say their goodbyes as he prepares to go away for Regionals.

And done. Sorry it's quite short as this chapter and the next one are quite filler ones until the good stuff starts happening at Regionals. And anyway this will be the last update for at least two weeks because next week I have another eye operation an d then the week after I will be going on vacation for a week so the next update will probably be in two weeks when hopefully I will have my laptop back and so I will be able to type much better and be able to update more quickly as well. So yeah please review and I am so sorry about the long break there is nothing I can do real life events happen and I will hopefully have the next chapter done as quickly as I can.


	5. Shopping and send offs

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter five. The good news is that my computer is now fixed again and I am also back from vacation as well so hopefully updates will be more quicker. This chapter will be another filler one but hopefully you will all enjoy it.

Blast from the past

Ch5: Shopping and send offs

"Janey" Emma says surprised as she spotted the petite blonde strolling in the mall with the dark haired male she had spotted her with in the choir room a few days later

"Oh hey Miss…" Janey says confused as she couldn't remember her name

"Pillsbury" the boy corrected Janey "You know her she was the woman who came in with Mr Schue last week. She is helping us to win Regionals"

"Thank you" Emma smiled relieved at the boy glad at least one of the kids had remembered her and her name "I didn't quite catch your name" she glanced at the boy who nodded

"Adam" he replied "I`m Janey`s boyfriend but I don't get involved with all the drama in the choir room. I just sit there and smile proudly at Janey" he smiled softly at his girlfriend who slightly blushed

"Adam!" she protested but Emma knew she was glad Adam had praised her "Anyway what are you doing here in the mall. I didn't think teachers hung out here" she glanced curiously at Emma

"As a rule I don't really but I just thought I would treat myself to some new outfits when we go to Regionals. However I don't really know where to go…" Emma glanced around at all the bustling shops however Janey clapped her hands

"I know exactly where we should go. I can find the cutest outfit for you and maybe you can impress someone" she smiled brightly as Adam wasn't looking too happy

"Janey maybe Miss Pillsbury might want to look around by herself" Adam frowned at his girlfriend

"Do you?" Janey looked up at her teacher and Emma thought for a moment before shaking her head

"N-No I would like you too. But nothing too" she glanced down at her chest and Janey nodded. From her mannerisms she knew Miss Pillsbury wasn't the type to act in a provocative manner and even if she did act like a diva sometime Janey wasn't the type of girl to embarrass someone spitefully

"I know the perfect outfit" she grinned as she shared a glance at Emma and a smile before the pair and Adam walked off into a shop leaving Adam wondering what he had got himself into

"Do you really have to go tomorrow" Lyndsay protested as she and Will lay on the sofa together "I`m really going to miss you, you know" she pouted

"Lynds you know the kids need me there but it will only be two or three days and then I'll be back home" Will smiled "Anyway if we go to Nationals you will be there with me anyway"

"Oh yeah" Lyndsay realised and smiled to herself

"I mean you could have come to Regionals but for some reason you didn't want to come. I mean I don't mind that but really" Will raised an eyebrow and Lyndsay stared back at her fiancée

"I did want to come. You know that but I booked an appointment then miles in advance and I couldn't cancel" Lyndsay protested

"Lynds you know I`m joking right. In a way it might be better if you didn't come. Keeps my mind fresh and not distracted" Will smiled and Lyndsay smiled back

"And when you do come back" she whispered and Will slightly groaned "I'll make it worth your while" she smiled as she walked into the kitchen and returned with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine

"Oh none for me please. I need to have a clear head in the morning" Will replied

"So more for me then" Lyndsay smirked as she poured herself a glass "So how is Emma getting ready for her trip to Regionals" She settled herself on the sofa and placed an arm around Will

"Yeah she`s excited I think. I think truth be told she wants to get to know me again" Will replied

"How did the two of you break up anyway" Lyndsay replied interested

"We didn't. Not officially anyway. She moved suddenly away with her older sister Megan when her parents got new jobs but it was when there was no email or texts and I couldn't get hold of her. I did send her a letter though but she never got it. So yeah that's our story" Will shrugged his shoulders

"That sounds really sad" Lyndsay said however Will gave her a shoulder rub

"In a way though I wouldn't have met you so in some way I am thankful Emma had to move away. Will smiled "Anyway I`m going to bed now so that I am up and early fresh for in the morning. You coming?" he glanced at his fiancée who shook her head

"No I will stay up for a while" she replied as Will just shrugged then walked out of the living room towards the bedroom. However what Will had just said to her was ringing in her ears and she realised that Will wanted to find Emma however he couldn't and so had to settle with being with someone else which was her. Lyndsay however didn't want to cause a fuss before Will went to Regionals however she knew when he did return from Regionals she needed to have a word with him. Lyndsay sighed running a hand through her long brown hair and looked through the TV channels and sipping a glass of wine knowing this was going to be her life for the next couple of days until Will returned from Regionals.

"Come on Mr Schue" Anna one of the Cheerios whined "It's really collld"

"Surely you could get Josh to warm you up" Janey raised an eyebrow and Anna glared at the petite blonde

"Sure I can babe and maybe when we get there maybe we could do something else to warm us up too" Josh grinned at Anna who giggled slightly and nuzzled his nose

"Your sooooo bad but your my bad" Anna giggled and Janey sighed and crossed her arms not amused

"Honestly when we get to the hotel if she carries on like this on the coach ill smack her" Janey whispered to Adam

"Janey just ignore her." He whispered to her

"Look Mr Schue is here!" Kerry a brunette girl and best friends with Janey shouted as she could see the Glee club leader walking towards the coach

"Hey guys sorry I am so late" he apologised raising an hand as the group cheered loudly

"Too late doing something" Josh shouted as the rest of the group sniggered and Will shot a look at the younger boy before putting on a smile

"No actually my car wouldn't start but Miss Pillsbury offered to give me a lift. She is just parking her car as we speak. Maybe we should get on the coach and when she arrives we can go" Will smiled as the kids came on the coach and the last one to get on was Janey. Will waited and then smiled as Emma arrived

"That parking lot is a nightmare" she sighed "So we all set then" she smiled happily

"Yeah" Will nodded "You know Emma I have a really good feeling about this competition. I think we are going to win"

"You have a really good chance Will" she smiled at him and the pair stared for a second before Will turned away slightly blushing and pulling an hand through his hair

"We should get going before Janey gets even more riled" Will replied as Emma nodded and the pair decided to stay up front in case the driver got lost. However Janey through the window had noticed the two of them talking and wasn't sure what was going on

"Ready?" Adam glanced at his girlfriend and she nodded slowly.

"As much as I will ever be" she replied as the bus drove off the parking lot and set off on their way to Regionals however when they returned things wouldn't be the same for at least one of the couples.

Next time

The group arrive at the hotel that would be hosting them for Regionals however when there is a misunderstanding between Will and Emma things turn uncomfortable. Meanwhile back at the school Lyndsay confronts Kathy believing she is hiding something from her.

And done. Hope you enjoyed that even though it was a bit fillerish. The next chapter will be up next weekend so keep your eyes open for that and please don't forget to review as I enjoy reading them and it gives me motivation to write. Anyway until next time enjoy the chapter.


	6. Misunderstandings arise!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 6. Again this is another filler type of chapter but hopefully you will all enjoy it anyway.

Blast from the past

Ch6: Misunderstandings arise!

Will smiled as he looked around the coach as the coach chugged along towards where they would be competing at Regionals. He saw Janey and Adam cuddled up next to one another and spotted Anna reading a magazine and sat next to the other three Cheerios who were gossiping with one another and looking in their pocket mirrors and checking their makeup however Anna kept looking at Janey and Adam and scowling. Will was just a little confused about why Josh wasn't sat next to his girlfriend however he was sat with two of the footballers just sat in front of Kerry who was listening to music on her IPOD and trying hard not to hear the rude comments that the three footballers were talking about in front of her.

"Mr Schuester" the driver murmured to him and he broke his train of thought "Can you tell your students that we will be at the hotel in five minutes"

"Yeah sure" Will nodded and then turned to Emma who was sat next to him looking out of the window

"Emma I`m just going to inform the students we are going to be at the hotel in five minutes" Will smiled at his friend who nodded back. Will then clapped his hands and the group fell into silence

"Guys five minutes and we will be at the hotel. Make sure you have all your belongings" Will informed the group who all cheered that they would finally be at the hotel. Will then turned back to Emma

"Looking forward to getting to the hotel?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded

"I am actually" she confessed "Long journeys make me tired"

"Well when we get there maybe you could have a nap and ill sort the kids out" Will reassured her who then gave him a small smile and a blush. The coach then drove into the hotel parking lot and the kids all trailed off the coach with their carry on bags in their hands and Will handed them each a key for what room they were sharing. He also kept a key for him and Emma however he had asked for a room with two single beds. He smiled when he spotted Emma coming off the coach and waved the key towards her

"I would like to have a rest actually" Emma replied and Will gave her a small nod. The pair then grabbed their suitcases and made their way up the elevator towards their hotel room. Will then opened the door of the hotel room and both of them entered it

"So here we go…." Will started to say then his mouth opened wide

"Hey it looks all clean and nice and…" Emma started to say then her mouth also opened wide "Will I thought you asked for two beds" she pressed her fingers together as she noticed there were clearly only one bed in the room

"I did" Will replied and he placed a hand to his forehead "Look I'll go and ask at the reception desk and try and get another bed in the room. Wait a minute" he replied as he closed the door and stormed down the hotel lobby breathing slightly as he went down the elevator and made his way to the reception desk

"Can I help you sir" one of the men at the reception desk addressed Will

"Yes my name is William Schuester and me and my show choir are here for the regional competition. I arranged for me and my assistant to share a room as we are both friends however when we both arrived here today there was one bed in the room. Can I ask for another bed or for us to move to another room with two beds" Will stopped ranting for a moment and glanced at the clerk

"I can have a look for you sir" he replied as he went away to make some phone calls

"Mr Schue?" he glanced around and spotted Janey at the reception desk

"Janey?" he said confused "What are you doing here?"

"Keycard broke" she explained showing Will the keycard

"Yeah mine too" Will lied as a woman came and handed Janey a keycard. Janey then walked away while the man helping Will came back

"I`m afraid sir that we don't have any rooms available. We do have a small bed though" he addressed and Will breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank you" he smiled at the man

"I'll get one of my colleagues to bring it up later" he greeted Will as Will made his way back to his and Emma`s room. Emma was sorting out her clothes and hanging them up as Will entered the room

"Got anything?" Emma glanced at Will who nodded

"I got a small bed. Which I mean I wouldn't have minded sharing a bed but telling Lyndsay might have been a little awkward" he glanced at Emma who nodded

"Oh yeah I know. I mean this will be a whole lot easier. I mean like you I wouldn't have minded but Lyndsay" she nodded and both of them glanced at one another

"I better go and sort out what the kids are up too and sort out rehearsal time for tomorrow" Will explained

"N-No I don't mind unpacking. I'll see you at dinner" Emma replied as Will closed the door of the room and Emma could hear his feet going down the corridor. She was kinda relieved that Will had managed to secure another bed however some part of her wouldn't have minded if Will couldn't have got a bed however she managed to get that thought out of her head and concentrated on unpacking her clothes she had bought

"Kathy?" Lyndsay poked her head into the changing room where Kathy was unpacking some towels for the footballers

"Yes.." Kathy glanced at the brunette nurse

"Can I have a quick word" Lyndsay replied and Kathy nodded. She then left the towels and made her way to Lyndsay's office

"So what do you want to chat about?" Kathy glanced at Lyndsay who pursed up her lips

"Do you trust Emma" she replied

"Yes" Kathy nodded "I mean at first I was a little bit wary of her but now I trust her 100%. I don't think she would do anything to get between you and Will"

"I don't know" Lyndsay replied "I just think she`s too good to be true. I don't like people who are all goody goody if you know what I mean" She glanced at the football coach who looked confused

"No Lynds I think Emma is ok. And if you want to keep Will you better not say what you really think." Kathy started to say

"Do you know something!. Because if you do…." Lyndsay started to say

"No of course not. And if I did I would say something. You and Will are my best friends and if I knew something what could ruin your and Will`s relationship I would say something!" Kathy exclaimed

"Well I hope you will. Because I need to know these things" Lyndsay sniffed

"Lynds look maybe you need to trust Will a bit more. Because I do feel that if you don't trust him you are going to push him away…." Kathy started to say

"No one knows what my life has been like so just let me get on with things!" Lyndsay exclaimed giving a glare to Kathy who glanced at Lyndsay wide eyed before walking out of the office and down to the locker room where she went into it and just sat there confused at what Lyndsay had just said. Maybe she had more demons in Lyndsay`s life than she was scared to admit to and maybe she needed to give her a wide berth until her problems had been sorted out. She picked up one of the towels and placed her face into it wondering if things were going to get worse between the three of them.

Next time

At Regionals practise Janey gets annoyed at how flirty Anna is being with Adam meanwhile at dinner Will talks to Emma about how he doesn't think that the kids are ready. Meanwhile Kathy contacts Will about her thoughts about Lyndsay

And done. Hope you have enjoyed it. The next chapter again will be another filler chapter and then another filler one and then the real fun stuff can begin. So yeah will be another bit of a wait but hope you don't mind. So yes as always please review and I should have the next chapter done usually this time next week but as usual there might be a bit of a wait. So yeah until next time.


	7. Sometimes practising is hard work

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter seven. Hope you all enjoy it

Blast from the past

Chapter seven: Sometimes practising is hard work

"Is Mr Schue not here yet?" Adam protested sitting down in the corner. Janey shook her head

"I did see him asking about a key card so maybe that is because he`s late" she pressed her lips together

"Well what about if we go through some of the dance moves for Regionals and then when he comes we can show him" the best dancer of the group Kevin replied jumping up from the floor he was sitting on. One of the Cheerios who was friends with Anna and also had a crush on Kevin smiled and nodded

"That would be great Kevin" she giggled and Kerry just shook her head. Sometimes the Cheerios annoyed her

"I have an idea" Anna spoke up and the group turned around to face the blonde Cheerio "Why don't I show you some of my dance moves that I have been working on. I will need a male volunteer though" her blue eyes danced around the group until she landed on Adam sat in the corner his black hair falling in his face "Adam" she smirked

"W-what no I`m just waiting here for Mr Schue" he protested

"Yes Anna he`s waiting for Mr Schue and then we are practising our duet" Janey butted in walking up to the taller blonde "So why don't you ask someone else"

"Kevin is too tall and Josh as you can tell isn't here yet. So there is only Adam available" Anna said slowly to Janey "Unless you're scared…." She grinned at Janey who shook her head and looked at Adam who looked like a deer stuck in the headlights

"Be my guest. I'll go and find Mr Schue" she replied as she flounced out of the practise room. Anna smirked and turned to face Adam as Kevin put the music on he was going to play. The three Cheerios cheered as Anna moved Adam around the room and truth be told he was quite a good dancer. The two span around as Kerry wasn't really happy what was going on. Anna then pressed Adam to her chest just as the door opened and Janey and Will entered the room, Janey spotting the scene in front of her the pair pressed close together

"What is going on here?" Will said curiously

"Oh you're here" Anna replied letting go of Adam, "I was just showing the group some dance moves"

"Well maybe they might not be right for Regionals" Will glanced at the Cheerio who didn't look happy however neither did Janey who was now giving Adam the cold shoulder. Will then clapped his hands and got the group ready to practise their first performance that they would be doing at Regionals however things were still tense between Janey and Adam

"And when I entered the room Anna and Adam were pressed close together I know they were practising Em but it looked a bit close for where I was concerned. What?" Will said confused noticing the smile on Emma`s face

"You called me Em I haven't had anyone call me that since high school. Not since you did anyway" Emma grinned

"Did I?" Will looked confused "Sorry must have slipped out mid rant. I mean I know they are just kids but sometimes high school relationships are just so serious these days"

"I wonder if Adam or Janey moved away they would be able to text one another or even email one another" Emma said wistfully as the pair glanced at one another then Emma decided to change the subject "So are the kids ready then?" she replied

"More or less" Will replied "I mean apart from the bickering tension but I`m sure they will be able to work past that" he replied glancing down at the ice cream that he had ordered for dessert

"Will the kids know the routine through their sleep and I will be there with them cheering them on" Emma smiled softly "Just take tonight as having a good sleep and then in the morning things will look different"

"No your right" Will nodded "I guess I`m just nervous that's all. People say that we can't do it and that we aren't good enough but I just want to prove them wrong that's all. You finished that?" he glanced at Emma`s pudding dish and Emma nodded

"Y-Yeah" she replied and the pair stood up

"Guess we should head back to the room. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow after all" Will replied however he was stopped in his tracks by Janey walking up to him

"Janey hi" Will said surprised

"Can I have a word about Regionals tomorrow?" she replied and Will glanced at Emma who nodded

"I'll be in the room. Just don't be too long ok" she smiled and she left the two alone

"Going somewhere nice" Janey replied bluntly

"Just an early night which I suggest you and the rest of the kids should be having as well" Will replied

"Well tell that to Anna. She`s convinced she can get by on three hours sleep. And if we get defeated I`m blaming her and her skanky Cheerio friends" Janey crossed her arms

"Janey is this because what happened this afternoon. Because I`m probably sounding like Miss Pillsbury here but Adam didn't mean anything by it" Will replied

"How do you know? You weren't even there!" Janey exclaimed and Will sighed

"Adam loves you Janey anyone can see that. Just talk to him ok." Wil smiled at the younger girl who pouted but nodded

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow" Will replied as he watched Janey walk off. Sighing he was about to head upstairs too when he noticed his cell phone ringing and realised it was Kathy

"Hello?" Will said confused

"Will its Kathy. Look I know you are pretty busy but I just need to talk to you about something. I had a word with Lyndsay this afternoon and she seems pretty bad. She doesn't trust Emma at all and she seems to think you and her are having some sort of affair. I just think you need to have a word with her" Kathy sighed

"What just go back a minute. I thought Lynds was happy about me and Emma being friends" Will replied confused

"So did I but she had a massive rant at me this afternoon. Maybe not now but tomorrow morning before you set off for Regionals just ring her up and reassure her that things are fine. Maybe she just needs to take more medication but she seemed pretty bummed. Anyway good luck for tomorrow and I'll probably talk to you when you return" Kathy then hung up and Will glanced at the phone. He then walked up the steps and across the hallway to where the room that he and Emma were going to be sharing and unlocked the door since he had the key

"Emma" he whispered then smiled softly to himself that she was tucked up in bed in her nightdress fast asleep. Will knew that she was tired but he never knew that she was that tired. He then got into bed himself and turned off the bedside light ready for what tomorrow would bring for him and the kids when all of a sudden Emma opened her eyes

"Oh your back" she smiled "How is Janey

"She and Adam need to have words but they should work things out. Look I`m kinda tired too so I think we should both get to sleep" Will replied as Emma looked concerned

"If you're sure" she replied and Will nodded.

"Ok. Night Will" she replied as she turned onto her side and slowly went back to sleep however Will looked up at the celling still having Kathy`s words go through his mind. If he and Lyndsay couldn't trust one another then how would they be able to get married and start a family? Will really needed to get in contact with her so that they could talk these things through and make sure that they were both on the same page. If they weren't then maybe they didn't have a future together after all

Next time

Will gets in contact with Lyndsay and an argument breaks out. Upset he confides in Emma on the way to Regionals however when they do get to the competition hall they have other problems. Will they be able to win Regionals after all?

And done. Hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter will be out the same time next week. I know these last couple of ones have been quite filler ones but sometimes you need these chapters for the plot to carry on. Anyway please review and hopefully the next one should be out soon.


	8. Regionals!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 8. Regionals are now upon us but can they win?

Blast from the past!

Ch 8: Regionals

(Will opened his eyes and slowly looked up at the ceiling then checked his phone and realised he had one missed call. Groaning he checked to see who it was from and saw it was Lyndsay)

"Way too early" he thought to himself but then decided to ring his fiancee as he needed to have a word after all. Picking up the cellphone he rang a number then waited a moment before Lyndsay picked the phone up

"Oh hey Will" she smiled

"Lyndsay hey. Look can I just have a word for a moment. I know it's early" Will started to say

"Yeah sure I mean I`m in no rush for work" Lyndsay replied

"Ok. Kathy rang me last night and she seemed pretty concerned about you. Apparently you and her had words and I was just wondering if you were ok…" Will replied

"What. N- No I`m fine Will. Just had a bad day that's all. Anyway I don't know about you but Kathy seems pretty keen to get involved in our relationship" Lyndsay replied annoyed

"It was just she also said you said some pretty nasty things about Emma" Will started to say closing the bathroom door behind him so that Emma didn't hear what he was saying

"I only said that I wasn't really happy about you two going away and you know I wasn't Will" Lyndsay replied

"Really? Because you seemed ok about it when I left" Will started to say starting to realise something wasn't quite right

"I mean don't get me wrong I trust you and everything but I mean we are almost married" Lyndsay was starting to get annoyed

"Well why you didn't come with me to support the kids. Emma could have got a single room or even bunked in with one of the girls" Will snapped

"I had to work and had no vacation days left otherwise I would have. Look I have to go ill speak to you tonight" Lyndsay then hung up leaving Will alone to glance at the phone.

"She never even remembered today was Regionals or said good luck to the kids or anything" Will thought to himself before he massaged his forehead and decided to get out of the bathroom before Emma awoke. Luckily she was still asleep and as Will entered the sleeping area he glanced once at her sleeping figure and a small smile crossed his face before sitting back on his bed and making sure he had enough things in his possession before he and Emma went down for breakfast and then to board the coach for Regionals. He just hoped that the kids were up to the task and that they were ready for the next step on their way to Nationals.

"And Janey is the last one to board the coach" Will tapped her on the shoulder as the kids all seated themselves onto the coach "Now guys I just want to say how proud I am of you and if you don't win don't worry. Some of you have another year to go some two years so you will have another shot. "He then seated himself back next to Emma as the coach driver set off however Emma knew something wasn't right

"You ok?" she whispered to him "Sorry I wasn't much help at breakfast it takes me a while to get awake. Breakfast isn't really the best time of the day for me"

"Y-Yeah I`m fine" Will sighed "Actually I lie. I`m not ok"he sighed as Emma`s eyes went wide

"You want to speak about it" she replied the guidance counsellor in her coming out

"Lyndsay doesn't seem not to trust me but she feels I should have come on my own. But the problem I have is she should have come with me to support the kids. It doesn't matter if you are there she should have been there she is as good as my wife!" Will hissed trying to keep calm and also for the kids not to hear him before the competition

"Does she have vacation days? Because I know Kathy wanted to come and she couldn't because she used all her days up" Emma replied

"She says not but I don't know Em!. We haven't really been getting along well recently and I really want her to support the kids. Until me and her have children they are the closest thing I will have to children and" Will started to say before almost breaking down. Emma then placed an arm around his shoulders

"Now be strong. You know the kids need a leader and it won't look good if you are breaking down. Of course Lyndsay likes the kids you probably just had a misunderstanding that's all" Emma replied

"But she texted me before breakfast and never said good luck or anything" Will exclaimed as Emma just sat in silence her arm still around Will`s shoulders. The coach then pulled into the parking lot and the kids all picked up their belongings as Emma and Will realised they were both at the school that would be hosting Regional and Emma quickly let go of Will`s shoulder letting her arm go and blushing slightly. The kids all then trooped off the coach letting Emma and Will to go off at the end towards the entrance

"Mr Schue I can't tie my ribbon" Janey complained

"Go and find Miss Pillsbury I`m sure she will be able to tie it" Will replied. Janey then walked off towards Emma who was helping to plait Chelsea`s hair. The Cheerio then skipped off and Janey walked slowly into Emma`s dressing room

"Miss P?" Janey glanced up at Emma who turned to face Janey

"Huh oh hi Janey" Emma gave a smile

"Can you tie my ribbon on my dress? It's come undone" Janey pouted and Emma nodded taking the ribbon and tying it

"Mr Schue said that you and Adam were having some problems?. Is everything ok?" Emma replied

"It would be if Anna didn't keep flirting with him. And she has a boyfriend as well which makes things worse. Although Josh is just as bad. I think he's slept with most of the Cheerios" Janey complained

"I`m sure Adam is just being friendly" Emma smiled. Janey didn't say anything but walked out of the dressing room leaving Emma on her own. She still wasn't over what Will had said to her about Lyndsay not supporting the kids and even though she knew that Lyndsay could be a little high mantience she knew that a husband and wife needed to support one another in their interests. Sighing Emma went to find Will who had just finished a pep talk with the kids and were just waiting to go on stage. Suddenly she heard a shout and a squeal and ran to find Janey and Anna fighting with one another

"Anna said that she kissed Adam and when I asked him he didn't deny it!" Janey exclaimed as Will grabbed Anna and Emma pulled Janey away from the Cheerio

"Janey this isn't the time and the place." Emma pleaded with the younger girl as Will walked over to the pair as Anna had to go and touch her make up, up

"Janey please for the team just try and get along with Anna!" Will pleaded with her who then looked up at Will not happy but nodded

"And then I`m going to have a word with Adam and if he has kissed her I am breaking up with him on the spot. My dad was a cheater and I have no room in my life for cheaters" she announced as she span on her heel and then left to go onto the stage with the rest of the kids

"You ok?" Emma whispered to Will who nodded

"I am but I don't know if the kids are. There are too much fighting within the team it might not look good on stage" Will sighed as Emma glanced towards him wanting to give him a hug but thought it might not look right instead she gave a small smile and waited for the curtain to go up. Could they actually win?

Next time

The results are announced while Adam and Janey finally make a decision about their relationship. However a big incident happens which could change everything forever

And there you go. Hope you all liked it. Sorry it was a bit early this week as I might not be able to update tomorrow and then Monday I have my eye operation again so today was the earliest I could update. This is also the last filler chapter too and so after next week's things get good. So please review and ill update soon


	9. Things come to a head

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter nine. Enjoy!

Blast from the past

Ch9: Things come to a head

"Congratulations guys" Will beams at the group who are surrounded by the first place Regionals trophy "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks to Kerry" Janey crossed her arms and smiled at her best friend who blushed slightly but inside she was beaming, Her solo had gone down a storm in the auditorium and despite Anna kicking Janey and nearly putting her off the dance routine in the group number that didn't matter

"Thanks to all of you. You all did fantastic. Now Nationals isn't for a couple of months but we need to be on top of our game" Will was then interrupted by Emma

"I think the kids should have a night off from practise and just let their hair down. Plenty of time for them to concentrate on Nationals" Emma smiled at the kids

"Wow thanks Miss P" Kevin beamed

"Well you did so well it's only fair" Emma smiled as Will sighed

"Aw come on Mr Schue" Anna pleaded despite the looks Janey was giving her

"Oh ok you win. You all go and have fun but make sure you are at the bus tomorrow morning so that none of us will be late back tomorrow. If you want me or Miss Pillsbury we will be at the bar just inform the bartenders you are with us after all you are underaged" Anna gave a sideways look to the Cheerio girls as she knew exactly what they would be doing that night and it involved underaged business. The rest of the kids sloped of to do whatever they would be doing and Adam and Janey walked off needing to have a chat

"So" Emma glanced up at Will "Want to go and have a drink at the bar" She smiled slightly at Will

"Y-Yeah just need to ring back Lyndsay. You go and order two drinks for us and I'll be there" He smiled sideways at Emma who gave a nod and then walked quickly to the bar as Will sat on one of the chairs in the reception area and dialled his home number

"The person you are calling isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep" the answerphone chirped and then after the beep Will spoke

"Lynds it's me again. Look can we talk about this. I need to know where you stand. I'll be around all night so just ring me ok" Will then hung up his cellphone and then after glancing at it for a moment pocketed the phone and headed across to Emma who had ordered two glasses of wine

"Well we are celebrating" Emma smiled as Will also gave a smile as they clinked glasses and started to sit by the bar discussing the day's events

"Thanks" Janey quietly said as Adam handed her a cup of coffee

"Don't worry you don't need to pay me back. Call it a peace offering" Adam brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes as he also sipped his cup of coffee

"Adam we should be celebrating our Regional win we are off to New York in a few months!. Instead we are sniping at one another"Janey rolled her eyes

"Well you started it. I told you the truth Janey Anna came onto me and I pushed her away. I love you!"Adam exclaimed placing a hand on hers as she glanced up at him confused

"Beside Anna always spreads rumours and lies. Haven't you learnt that nothing she says isn't worth listening to!" Adam protested as Janey sat for a moment

"I guess because it's you and I know that she does like you that she is willing to push the truth more. But because I care for you so much that I didn't want it to be true. If you say it's not true then I believe you" Janey gave a small smile as Adam breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank you" he replied

"BUT if I hear of anything else going on with that skank or any of her skanky friends then I will break up with you Adam!" Janey warned her boyfriend "I can't cope with any more rumours especially with Nationals around the corner"

"I promise I won't even speak to her if that is what you want" Adam smiled. Janey thought for a moment and then shook her head

"N-No `m not that possessive. Just don't give her anything to use against you that's all. I don't trust her" she glowered

"So now that we have made up" Adam`s eyes gleamed and Janey shot him a look

"Ill cuddle you but that's all you're getting. I`m still mad at you" she replied as she moved closer to Adam and leaned against him. However Anna had seen the scene and to say the Cheerio wasn't happy was correct

"Go on girls" she snarled at the three Cheerios who was hanging around her "We are going to a club in town and we are going to get wasted. I need a real man no boys"

"But what about Josh" Gina her second in command protested

"We aren't exclusive Gina!. Beside haven't you slept with him so he isn't obviously fussy!" Anna shot a look to the brunette who`s face curled up in a grimace then followed Anna and the two other Cheerios out of the door of the hotel. She obviously wasn't friends with Anna but it was better to be friends with Anna then be enemies. Janey was obviously evidence of that

"Are you sure you are having enough wine" Emma glanced at the empty glasses in front of her and Will. She was also feeling a bit tipsy but she knew she had enough

"I need to numb the feeling that Lyndsay obviously doesn't care" Will sighed and Emma placed an hand on his shoulder

"Will she might have just gone shopping. Give her time" She replied

"What for six hours" Will shook his head and nodded to the bartender to pour himself another drink. The bartender glanced at Emma and she stopped for a moment knowing that if Will got even more drunken that he could do something that he regretted

"Are you sure you should let your boyfriend drink anymore" the bartender leaned across to Emma. Emma was about to add that she and Will wasn't together but she didn't know if it was the drink but something stopped her

"I can handle him" she gave a small smile and the bartender gave a shrug before pouring another glass of wine and handing it to Emma

"Place it on the tab" she added then handed the glass to Will

"Last one" she hissed "Beside he thinks we are a couple" she added with a smile. Will looked up at her and his eyes gave a smile

"That's`s because we are" he smiled softly brushing the hair out of her eyes and then leaned forward for a kiss. Emma felt the lips brush against hers and even though she knew it was wrong and she knew that it was both of them under the influence of drunk she had to admit that it just reminded her of how they used to be when they were younger. Leaning forward she softly kissed him back and then the pair looked at one another

"Should we go back upstairs" Will whispered and Emma froze slightly stunned

"We can't…." she whispered "Will you have a fiancee you love"

"No she doesn't care about me Em. You're the one that I really love I have done since you moved away and I did try to contact you I wrote you a letter" Will told her "And if you had got the letter I know you would have come home. I just settled for Lyndsay" Emma`s insides started turning and she started to turn into her sixteen year old self. Smiling brightly she grabbed hold of Will`s hand and the pair made their way into the elevator where they started to make out which continued as they made their way into the hotel room they shared. However what they didn't know was that Will`s cellphone was ringing however Will had it on silent and the caller was Lyndsay. Will then slammed the hotel room door shut leaving the corridor of the hotel room the last thing we see

Next time

Will and Emma digest the morning after the night before and Will starts to regret what has just happened leaving the coach ride home awkward. When he returns home he makes a decision that he might live to regret

Cliffhanger I know. Good news though the next chapter should be up this week as I am away next weekend so you get an early update. So please review and don't hate me too much


	10. Returning home

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter ten. It's up early as I`m on vacation at the weekend so won't be able to update then and I just hope that you don't hate me too much….

Blast from the past

Ch 10: Returning home

(Will opened his eyes slowly and he realised that he had obviously drunk a lot the previous night as his head hurt. He then glanced to his left slowly and his face went white as he spotted Emma asleep next to him in his bed curled up and fast asleep smiling slightly)

"No…. I didn't did I…" Will thought to himself as memories of last night started to come back to him and when he realised that yes that he and Emma did sleep together he didn't know what to think. He felt guilty for cheating on Lyndsay but he also knew that he would have never done it if he didn't have some feeling for Emma. Obviously they dated when they were younger but he must have kept some of those feelings hidden. His thoughts were then broken by Emma also opening her eyes

"So…" she trailed off glancing up at Will and slightly blushing as he was still shirtless "Was it…" she glanced down at the sheet rubbing her fingers together

"Oh Em" Will sighed "I really don't know what I was doing last night, but I do know now that I feel really guilty."

"Guilty for what? For Lyndsay because you cheated on her or for me because you know it's just a one night thing" Emma`s eyes flashed. She knew what Will had said last night and even though it was in a drunken mess she knew that he still had feelings for her and that Lyndsay was just him hiding his feelings. But Emma wasn't the type of woman to break up a relationship and a potential marriage so she knew she wouldn't mention what Will had mentioned last night. However she wanted him to admit that

"For yes cheating on Lyndsay!. I never should have slept with you Em" Will yelled and Emma turned towards him

"So basically you used me to bury your feelings, and know that we did sleep together but it can never happen so then you proceed to marry Lyndsay and live happy ever after. While I watch what could have happened if you had the nerve to admit your feelings!"Emma yelled to Will who just watched her upset at how much he was hurting her but knew that he needed to do this

"I think when we return home we should keep a distance. Be civil at school and at the club but that's it. Be best for both of us" Emma added as she clambered out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to have a shower before she and Will would go down for breakfast. Will just shook his head and sat down on his side of the bed. He knew he should tell Emma how he was really feeling but he knew if Lyndsay found out she would make his life hell.

"Mr Schue!" Janey shouted to Will as she and Adam sat on the back seat of the coach playing cards. Will turned towards the younger girl and blinked at her

"Janey please don't shout" Will croaked

"Why got an hangover or something" Janey ginned and when Will`s face grimaced Janey knew his head was really hurting

"Oooh Mr Schue got drunk last night. Did you pick up a hot chick too" Josh grinned

"Josh he`s engaged.!" Kerry glared at the footballer however Kerry`s comment caused Will to have a pain of regret

"Doesn't stop some people" Josh grinned

"Is that what you and Anna are going to be like when you get engaged. Cheat on one another all the time. Because I don't think that's very lovingly" Kerry`s eyes flashed and Janey knew that like her she didn't really like cheaters as her father was one

"Who said anything about me and Anna getting married" Now it was Josh`s turn to get offended

"ENOUGH!" Will yelled and the tremor from his voice was enough to make his head spin "Can you lot stop arguing and just settle down. Ok yes I did have a bit too much to drink but enough said about that the better. Unlike you I am a responsible adult so until we get home I would like you to be quiet" The kids then all fell into silence as Will wasn't the type of teacher to cause a scene. The kids then went back to what they were doing before Janey`s comment and Will went back to sitting beside Emma

"Responsible adult" Emma commented harshly

"Emma please. I thought we were going to get along at least till we get home" Will sighed

"I`m still annoyed that you feel that you can have both of us when clearly you are going to get your heart broken and I can't cope with having both me and Lyndsay at the same time" Emma then snapped her mouth shut as the coach pulled into the parking lot and the kids all clambered off the coach where their parents were all waiting to collect them. However there was no sign of Lyndsay

"I guess you better ring her then." Emma glanced towards Will as she walked towards her car in the parking lot. Will glanced at his phone and rang Lyndsay up however there was no answer. Sighing he glanced towards Janey who was stood with her mom and her new younger boyfriend

"Mr Schue would you like a lift" Janey glanced towards his teacher who shook his head

"It's ok" her mom called towards him and Will gave a smile as they both lived in the same apartment block. Will then clambered into the car wondering why Lyndsay wasn't picking up her phone

(Will opened the door to his apartment and sniffed the air smelling Italian food. Confused he walked into the kitchen and spotted Lyndsay In the kitchen cooking some sort of Italian food)

"Lyndsay?" he said even more confused as she turned around and spotted Will

"Will oh your home I am so sorry that I didn't pick you up I was at the supermarket picking up some ingredients for an Italian meal to congratulate you on winning Regionals and to say sorry, I got your messages last night but it was this morning as last night my battery had died and I tried to ring you but you wasn't picking up and…" Lyndsay burbled however Will`s head was in a spin

"_So Lyndsay`s phone was dead so she wasn't mad at me and she made me this incredible meal and…"_ Will`s head started to spin

"Will?" Lyndsay smiled causing Will to come back to thought

"Y-Yeah I should have realised your battery was dead. Mine died too this morning so that's why I didn't reply to your messages. Look we should sit down this smells amazing" Will smiled as both sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of pasta and some sauce

"Lyndsay while I was away I decided that we should set the date and I was thinking maybe in the summer when everyone is off school. I know it clashes with the honeymoon but maybe we could have a honeymoon next year. So…" Will started to say but Lyndsay broke him into a hug

"I thought you were going to break up with me for being a bitch" She muffled into his sweatshirt "I`m going to ring my mom" she grinned dropping her spoon and running into the living area to ring her mom. However Will looked into his bowl of pasta and wondered if he was doing something really really stupid.

"_What have I done_…" Will thought to himself as he picked up a piece of pasta and started to chew it slowly. He needed to keep sleeping with Emma a secret otherwise he could have nothing and even if he had feelings for Emma he cared for Lyndsay and he wanted her to be happy and he knew if she found out the secret she would erupt. And Will knew what she was like when she erupted and Will didn't want to see that happening

Next time

Kathy knows something is up between Emma and Will and she decides to investigate further. As Will tells her he and Lyndsay have set the date. Meanwhile Emma bumps into Megan`s husbands younger brother who she used to have a crush on.

And done. Now please don't be mad at me as you all know there needs to be a few curveballs before the happy ending can happen. There's still ten chapters to go after this one. Anyway please review and the next chapter will be up in a week when I return from vacation 2


End file.
